


Reylomicrofics - August 2020

by dashalle



Series: Reylomicrofics 2020 [4]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alchemy, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art School, Clubbing, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Microfic, Stalking, Tutoring, reylomicrofic 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashalle/pseuds/dashalle
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Paul Sevier, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylomicrofics 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Alchemy

The tower looms above the trees like a warning; the girl waits for the light burning in the window to darken before sneaking inside. 

She scans the heavy tomes spilling from their shelves, and doesn't notice the man approaching her from behind. 

"Rey," the alchemist says.


	2. Rigor

** Rigor **

  
She'd experienced all the rigors of a full life at such a young age—pain, loss, suffering—but the greatest hardship, Rey thought, was having been loved. 


	3. Mercury

**Mercury**

"Bollocks, never happened!”

He shrugs mischievously as they exit the building for their lunch break. “If you say so, Rey.”

She latches onto his shirtsleeve, near tears with laughter. “Ben Solo, your mum did not shag Freddie Mercury!”


	4. Iridescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW / CW:** Implications of alcohol consumption and stalking. 
> 
> I'm happy to add more tags or warnings as requested. Please don't hesitate to let me know if I've missed something.

* * *

**Iridescence**

From his shadowed booth, Ben Solo is well-hidden from the other patrons. There he won't be disturbed as he watches her sipping from a lowball glass at the bar, her nails iridescent in the club's pulsing lights. 

He nods to his faithful henchman—a signal.

_Her._


	5. Suspension

**Suspension**

"How long this time, Ben?"

He shrugs. "A week."

Leia's mouth sets in a hard line. 

"Aw, come on, lighten up. When I was his age I got suspended every other week."

"That was for truancy, Han, not picking fights with girls half your size."

Ben huffs. "Rey started it."


	6. Induction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic could easily be about Ben & Rey, but I kept thinking of cute smart shy boy Paul Sevier in the role.
> 
> Reylogan is a thing, what about Sevierey? 🤔🤔🤔

* * *

  
Rey swears she'll pay attention today. His thick fingers pointing out formulas in her textbook will not be a distraction. She crosses her legs, trying to quell the image of him teasing them up her skirt. Who needs to know about mathematical inductions anyway? 


	7. Cobalt

* * *

"The use of color here, the cobalt streaks—"

Rey snickers. Cobalt? God, he's so pretentious. It's fucking blue.

A few students gasp in disbelief. 

She looks up, staring into Ben's darkening eyes. His jaw clenches. 

Oh. 

Shit. 

Did I say that out loud, she wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique day at art school was The Worst, y'all. Haughty, pretentious fuckboy Ben Solo has a lot of opinions about art and Rey wishes he would just. shut up. She wishes they didn't have all their art classes together so she didn't have to see his glossy hair and stupid face and pouty lips. 
> 
> Microfic inspired by this legendary moment, of course.


End file.
